


Something Pure

by Nikita



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikita/pseuds/Nikita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just once he wanted something pure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Pure

**Author's Note:**

> When I joined the Alan Rickman Fuh-q Fest I knew I’d have to do at least one Robin Hood story…

The incessant pounding at the door grates on my nerves, but the bishop’s stuttering and sweaty recitation irritates me far more. I focus on stripping my bride – hellcat though she is – she is my prize and I’ve earned her. She’ll realize her good fortune with time. And if not…no matter. As soon as she is ripe with my child she can go into the far tower to dwell on her future and bear me a healthy son.

The bishop finally reaches the end and blesses us – I grin in triumph and unfasten my breeches. There is a loud thud across the room and a fading cry. I ignore the sound as I finally pull my cock free from its confines. Marian looks down fearfully and her eyes seem to bulge at the sight. God, I love virgins. I chuckle and take advantage of her momentary shock to spread her legs farther apart and thrust in with one sure stroke. 

She cries out in pain and twists her body, struggling to close her legs, but it is too late. I grab her flailing hands and pin them once more on either side of her face. She spits and snarls incomprehensible words at me, tears running down her face, but all of this is distant and unimportant to me as I thrust and thrust…my whole world focused on this one moment…this one thing that is only mine. Mine! Mine! I snarl and thrust harder, uncaring of anything but my own pleasure. I’ve waited far too long far this… 

One last thrust and I lose myself completely. My grip loosens slowly on her wrists and I let my weight fall fully on the body beneath me, panting. She trembles and shakes, but does not cry out loud. I slowly lift myself and look down at her – her head is turned away and her eyes squeezed shut. I smile fondly at the sight. My innocent queen.

“My lord…?” The simpering fool is hovering just out of reach – his fat fingers are clutching at his book as if it will save him. As if he isn’t damned by the very god he pretends to worship. 

“What?” I snarl and pull myself free, tucking myself back inside my breeches reluctantly. I already cannot wait until the next time – I wonder how long it will be before her charms wear off.

“There is something you should see, my lord…” he gestures to the window and beckons me to follow. 

I do so at my own pace and glance down to see a figure lying crumpled on the flagstones below. Locksley. His blond hair is darkened and matted by the pool of blood around his body. I smile. 

Marian whimpers softly and I glance at her as she curls herself slowly into a ball, hands shaking as they cover her face. I realize that the pounding at the door has finally ceased and call out for Mortianna. The queen should be examined as soon as possible…I shall soon have my son.

 

END


End file.
